The Shockin Sockin Sokka
by LordxSesshomaru
Summary: Sokka gets shocked. He becomes Shocking. Find out what in Shocking Sokka what the shocked Sokka does with all the shocks. Rated M for Lemons, Limes, Oranges, Grapefruits, and violence... and language... and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Did a small rewrite with Katara's moment. Everything else stays. **

**here is me taking my shot at ATLA. I will probably end of screwing it up but hey, all in a days work for me. **

**I don't usually write for Cartoons. Im more of an anime guy, but ATLA is like... ATLA... so like... yea... ATLA...**

**I just started rewatching the cartoon. I actually watched ATLA when it first came out but now im rewatching it... so yea...**

**. So anyways...**

**I own nothing.**

**Enjoy.**

**Oh and you guys get to choose the pairing...**

**Sokka x Azula or**

**Sokka x Suki.**

**I was originally going for Sokka x Azula, but I do like Suki too. **

* * *

Sokka aimed his water tribe machete as he charged into the fray, blocking the other three benders from attacking. Sokka was angry because they took his boomerang and made fun of his hair-do, which is kind of weird looking. Who took his boomerang? A bunch of sand benders of course. Why did they take it? To pawn it as it was quite a... treasure. Aang and the gang were currently hunting for Appa, trying to retrieve their long lost friend so they were to question these sand benders after defeating them throughly, but, due to Sokka's charge, they all began to escape, leaving in the sand boats, but not before Sokka got his boomerang! Yes all was well. Or so he thought.

"YOU IDIOT! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?! THEY COULD HAVE TOLD US WHERE APPA WAS!" Aang questioned furiously. He was up in Sokka's face, rage in the young avatars eyes. Toph was also glaring at him, her arms crossed. Katara was in the middle of the trio, attempting to stop this before it escalated.

"You idiot. Don't you know you are useless? Stop getting in the way of the real fighters." Toph said, spitting on the ground.

"I'm not useless... and they took my boomerang!"

"WHO CARES ABOUT YOUR STUPID BOOMERANG?!" Aang screamed, grabbing his boomerang before throwing it into the sky and blasting it with airbending, sending it flying off into the horizon.

"BOOMERANG! NOOOO!"

"YOU ARE USELESS! YOU MIGHT HAVE COST ME GETTING APPA BACK!"

"But I didn't mean for them to run..." Sokka explain.

"YOU WEREN'T THINKING AS USUAL! YOU ARE SO USELESS!"

"Guys, he was just trying to help." Katara said, trying to defuse the situation.

"HELP?! HOW WAS THAT HELPING?! HE LET THEM GET AWAY! HE WASN'T THINKING!"

"I'm not useless." Sokka said, his expression sad.

"YES YOU ARE!" The earthbender and avatar replied, making Sokka small.

"FINE!" Sokka yelled back, getting up. "I GUESS I'M NOT WANTED HERE ANYMORE! SORRY FOR GETTING IN EVERYONES WAY! I'M OUT OF HERE." Sokka said, walking off with his machete. He tossed the bag he was carrying to the ground and began to walk through the desert.

"That's right! You better run!" Toph taunted before she did some earth bending, despite not being able to see, and sending a rock towards the sound of Sokka leaving. It missed.

"HA! THAT'S RIGHT! YOU CAN'T SEE ME SO HA!" Sokka said proudly, walking off before he stepped on a scorpion and got stung on his foot! "SHIT, DAMNIT, FUCK, MOTHERFUCKER!"

"HA!" Toph said, laughing now.

"SCREW YOU TOPH!" Sokka screamed back, stomping away through the sand, his fists clenched. He didn't wanna be with them anyway! They were totally holding him back!

* * *

A couple hours later and Sokka kept on walking through the desert. There was an end in sight, but it was over this large mountain rock thingy in the desert.

"Ah come on! This isn't fair! I just want out of here!" Sokka complained, grumbling as he began to walk up the small mountain. It was about half a mile high, so it wasn't too bad, but it was tiring and Sokka hated tiring things. He just liked to complain and use his boomerang! The universe hates him! It was clear as day and as if on que, the universe sent something else at Sokka...'s head.

Sokka was now being swarmed by two bee duck billed things. "GAH!" Sokka ran up the mountain, away from the flying menaces as he couldn't very well fight on this incline! He was already so high up and he needed to continue! As he neared the mountain top, a storm front appeared and it began to rain.

"Seriously?" Tokka groaned, his eyes narrowed. "Why... why does it have to rain NOW?! At least the flying things are gone... I hate this... I hate this! I am not useless! I will show them! I will show them I am not useless! And then they will see! Then they will see im not useless! YES FLAWLESS PLAN!" Sokka triumpghantly said to the skies. As he crested the top of the mountain, he was immediately struck by a lightning bolt, which got his hair frizzy and his face black. He coughed some black stuff out of his mouth and blinked. "Ow..."

It was then six more lightning bolts struck right on top of Sokka and with each hit, he was in a different position. The first one sent him onto the ground, doing the worm. The second strike got him standing up doing the tea pot. The third and fourth got him doing the egyptian, with the fourth strike making him do it in the opposite direction. The fifth hit decided to make him spread eagle while standing on one leg and the sixth hit just sent him flying off the cliff... well more of tumbling. Yes, the universe hated him so much, yet the universe was a weird existence. It may hate you, but it can be very generous... as Sokka would find out soon enough.

Each lightning bolt sent eletricity into his body, gliding it through his veins and into his heart. It coursed through each fiber of his body and his muscles grew a bit bigger and began to pulse blue for a few minutes. His eyes sparked, under the eyelids as he was unconscious, a ghostly blue, and he went into convulsions and spasms. His toes curled as the surge of power went through his body, connecting within him, embedding into his spine and brain. Yes, the universe had its ways... and Sokka was going to find out just how nice it can be.

Of course, the Universe actually does hate him more, so about two hours after being hit by lightning and twitching, two fire nation soldiers came by on a patrol of the area and spotted the water tribesman.

"Hey look at this Lee!"

"What is it?"

"A water tribe member! And hes from the wanted posters!"

"Really? Let's get him to the Warden! We will be rich!"

"YES! RICH! We won't have to be patrolmen much longer! Just you wait!"

They two morons grabbed onto Sokka, though they both jumped as they were shocked for a moment by static. They however ignored it and took him over to one of their vehicles and began to drive off. Sokka... was prisoner.

* * *

Aang, Katara, Toph and Momo were all walking together through the desert, each of them had a bit of a sad face.

"We were out of line weren't we...?" Aang asked.

"I think so." Katara replied. "We all know what it feels like to lose control over something we love..."

"I still think he was kind of out of line with the boomerang being taken from him, but I agree. We shouldn't have said those things." Toph agreed.

"He will be fine." Katara said. "Sokka can take care of himself..."

Everyone nodded though they sighed and continued to Ba Sing Se.

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Heres the next chapter. I'm going with Azula x Ty Lee X Sokka. That is what I want to do since no one is really reviewing. I guess im terrible at ATLA or ATLA isn't very popular anymore. Oh well. Either way imma continue this story along the path I planned... **

**I own nothing.**

**Please. Enjoy. **

* * *

Sokka woke up with a jolt, sitting up straight as his eyes shot wide open. He looked around the metal room he was in, noticing that it wasn't familiar. He stood up quickly and made his way to the door, seeing as the door wouldn't budge. He then looked through the little slot and his eyes went wide as he noticed what sort of situation he was in. He was in a prison...

"No no no no... What happened? Why am I in prison? A fire nation prison! No no no... calm down Sokka... calm down. I'm sure it's just a dream. You will wake up in the arms of a beautiful girl. Shh now." Sokka said, calming himself as he climbed into the cot and closed his eyes. It was a dream! He will wake up soon! Of course he will!

It was then he heard his cell door open and he quickly opened his eyes and stared into the face of a wrinkly older man.

"Hello there, Sokka."

"Do I know you?"

"No, but I know of you. The Fire Lord has put a price on your head and I intend to collect. Unfortunately, the collector won't be coming for a month. So in the mean time, we are going to be good friends." The man said.

"Who are you?"

"I am the Warden of this lovely prison. Welcome to the Boiling Rock. We are sitting in the middle of a boiling lake in the middle of a volcano. There is no escape... you can try but there is no where to run even if you do escape from the prison, which my record stands to say none have. Lunch time is in ten minutes. Be there on time or don't eat at all. Good day." The Warden said, leaving the room and shutting the metal door.

"This is quite a vivid dream."

It was then the wardens eyes appeared. "If you think this is a dream, you are in for a rude awakening... hahahahaha!"

Sokka gulped, clenching his fists before punching the metal wall.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Sokka screamed out in pain. "Wait... that hurt... oh no this isn't a dream. I'm really in prison! It's ok Sokka... at least you got your sense of humor. And your hair... can't forget your hair." Sokka said, pacing around the room as he began to think of a plan. It was then the cell doors opened and he heard feet moving. He looked around the corner and noticed hundreds of prisoners moving about, so he got out as well, following the horde. As he followed them, they came upon a humonogous lunch room, where everyone began to sit down with meals, after getting them from a line.

* * *

About twenty minutes later, Sokka had his lunch and he slowly made his way into the area with all the tables. It was then his eyes went wide as he spotted Suki! SUKI! Suki, the Kyoshi Warrior. It was hard to recognize her without the make up, but he spotted her instantly with the defined facial structure. However, as he approached her he noticed a big man sat down with her and they began to talk. His eyebrows raised and he kept on approaching Suki, wanting to talk to his great friend and hopefully girlfriend, but upon arriving, Suki and the man kissed. Not an Eskimo kiss but a real kiss. Lips upon lips. Yes, they kissed. Sokka's heart sank and he dropped his plate, making a giant crash as he dashed for the exit, which brought eveyones attention on him, including the Warden who had popped in to oversee Sokka, since Sokka was known for brilliant and devious plans. Yes, Sokka's reputation was legendary!

"Sokka?" Suki called surprised, but she shook her head. "No, couldn't be."

The warden on the other hand raised a brow. "Interesting. They know each other and she just broke his heart. Hahaha, oh this is great. Perhaps I can make him a bit more... behaved and easier to handle."

* * *

Sokka ran into his cell and slammed the door shut, placing his elbows on his knees and placed his face in his hands.

"No no no! This wasn't supposed to happen! No no no no." Sokka mumbled into his hands. He wasn't crying but he was upset. Sokka moved his elbows back to lay down on the ground, when he yelped in pain. He stopped and looked on both of his elbows, spotting a fork and a spoon kind of glued to his arms. "Eh?"

Sokka pried the utensils from his body only for a small lightning bolt to shoot from his fingers, sending the fork and spoon flying across the cell into the door. Sokka jumped back, his eyes wide. "AZULA!" He yelled out, looking around only to find that there was no way in this cell for Azula to be here. He scratched the top of his head, confused. "Did I just...?" Sokka wondered, only for a memory to flash before his eyes. He watched himself on that night, with his friends... and what happened on the mountain. He was hit by lightning so many times! "Could it be? Could I have gained bending powers?"

Sokka raised hand towards the spoon and imagined a lightning bolt coming from his fingers and a lightning bolt attacked the spoon and just wrapped around it. He imagined the spoon coming towards him and the lightning shortened, giving the spoon to Sokka. "Oh, this is going to be fun." Sokka grinned evilly, imagining very naughty things. He is ELETRIC MAN!

* * *

While Sokka was in Prison, Aang and the gang where at Ba Sing Se, where they brought down a giant fire nation drill which had attempted to break down the wall. They had to think together, as without Sokka, their plans were kind of... icky. However, they did come up with the idea to combat the drill by going inside, and taking it down. They were delivering the final blow but the drill was already almost all the way through by the time they took it down, and troops were pouring in from the drill. While the hole was plugged up, the troops were quickly swarming the earth nation soldiers, but luckily Aang entered his avatar state due to Azula almost killing him, so he saved the day. Azula and her team of Ty Lee and Mai had escaped, leaving hundreds of Fire Nation soldiers as prisoners.

* * *

Two weeks have passed since Sokka was in prison and he had stayed in his cell since he saw Suki. He had requested to talk to the Warden, who accepted his deal. Sokka would just stay in his cell for good until he was gotten but he would like his food brought to him. The warden was so eager to have Sokka behaving, so he easily agreed to the deal. However, unknown to him, Sokka was training in his cell, which at the request of Sokka, got a bigger cell. An Isolated one.

Sokka had trained to use his powers since his incarceration and he was quite good using them. He had devised several attacking techniques and even two types of shields! He had a bubble shield and just a normal flat shield. He was a quick learner and he also had all the time in the world to train, as he stayed away from the other prisoners. He was still upset that he saw Suki with that man... but he couldn't come to hate her. They weren't exactly real couples, but it still hurts to see your crush kissing another man or be with another man. He still planned on taking her out of the prison, but he didn't want anything to do with her afterwards. His heart was crushed.

* * *

So on the third week, and second to final week. Sokka attempted to play with the spoons when his lightning suddenly stopped working. He attempted to grab onto the spoon again, but the lightning wouldn't come out. He also felt oddly drained.

"Oh... I have a limited capacity for my energy to use this... I guess it's not a real bending art... if it isn't until I tire out... damnit... how do I escape now? I can't exactly get hit by lightning from in here... No no no no... all my plans down the drain..." Sokka complained, pacing around the room impatiently. It was then the door opened and the warden walked in.

"My favorite prisoner... It seems you are about to be unlucky... tomorrow the collector is coming, a week before her original plan... it seemed she took down Ba Sing Se so quickly... I guess she is the Fire Lords daughter after all... a prodigy."

"Azula is coming for me...?"

"Oh yes and she says she is eager to see you. Hahah. Well, I wish you the best of luck hahahaha." The Warden said, leaving the room and having a guard place his dinner inside.

Sokka was pacing around the room, his hands on his head and in his hair as he was panicking. Azula was coming for him! He then heard the sound of thunder and lightning, only for his body to start convulsing as lightning appeared in his room and began to arc all over him, hitting him all over.

* * *

Outside the prison, if one looked up directly, lightning bolts were raining upon the tip top of the prison, hitting a tower.

* * *

Azula was riding in her fire navy ship, which was different from the others. It was bigger and had a palace instead of the captains tower. It was quite royal. She looked out her window and noticed the volcano in the distance and the lightning striking at the same location every time. Her ship was many many hours away from the volcano, but she could still see the storm. It just kept on raining lightning for five minutes. It was very ominous, but she wasn't concerned. She was Azula, princess of the Fire Nation. She can handle anything.

* * *

Sokka cracked his neck and his fingers before opening his cell door with his lightning. Just a small little whip of lightning and he pulled it open slowly and quietly. Sokka was a lightning bender, more intricate lightning than what the fire benders can do, well the few that can. His entire bending wwas lightning, so he could make shapes and do many different things with them. So anyways, Sokka made his way down the private hallway that led to his private cell before exiting the hallway through the open doorway. A guard was to his left and Sokka quickly juiced up his hand before sending it directly into the mans solar plexus, knocking the wind out of him and tazing him at the same time, paralyzing him completely. Sokka was quick and switched their uniforms, with the man wearing Sokka's wolftail and his prison uniform while he wore the guards armor and the helmet.

He made his way towards the main cells before going up to the guard shack above. He walked over to the guy at the station and coughed.

"The Wardens want's these doors open and the prisoners in the yard."

"Right away!" The man said, opening the cells. Sokka watched as the prisoners all poured out, heading to the main yard. Sokka also left and headed to the guards entrance into the yard, hopin to find Suki and get out. He promised himself he would save her, though he wanted nothing to do with her for a while after this. He also wanted to escape while Azula was here, as if she was here... there was a chance they could escape in the chaos with Azula there... cause if they escaped and Azula was coming, they would be chased down! He had devised a plan, but it was risky... but he was willing to take the risks as it was his only option now that Azula was coming for him. It was a panicked plan, but what other option did he have?

Sokka sighed and spotted Suki, so he quickly removed his helmet and ran into the rioting prisoners, who had started a riot for some strange reason, but chaos was nice. Sokka went over to Suki who was standing against a wall with three other prisoners. Suki spotted Sokka and her eyes went wide in suprise and she smiled.

"Sokka it is so good to see you!" Suki said, running over to hug him, but Sokka moved quickly under one of her arms and looked around.

"We are leaving. Now. I need to get the Warden. I have a plan but we need to move fast. Trouble is coming."

"Sokka? Why are you here?"

"I don't have time to explain. Get the Warden now Suki!" Sokka demanded, in which Suki nodded with a warrior expression and made a dash. You three... you three aer coming I assume?"

"Of course. I couldn't be without my girl that you just demanded to run off. This is also my good friend Chit Sang and his girl."

"Right... Chit Sang... I need you to render the warden immobile. Keep him held down. I don't want him yelling out something that might get us killed. You two... I don't know. I don't have plans for you... just keep up."

"Yes." They all agreed. Sokka turned and looked over and saw Suki take down the Warden so easily it wasn't even a joke. In all of the Chaos, no guards were able to stop her, as only a few were with the Warden.

"MOVE!" Sokka said, running towards an exit, where all the prisoners came in from, before heading up the stairs to the main level. They exited the building in about two minutes from sprinting, in which Chit Sang held onto the Warden while Suki and Sokka took down the few guards guarding the gondola. "Move in now! Time is of the essence." Sokka said, his born leader attitude apparent. He saw the other Gondola coming from the volcano's only exit and he quickly activated the Gondola, and ran to jump inside after kicking away the lever that allowed the gondola to stop or reverse or go forward.

Suki looked over at the other Gondola and her eyes narrowed.

"Azula..." She growled out.

"Yes, she was coming for me which is why I wanted to move quicker... Damnit..." Sokka cursed, a growl coming from his lips.

"Why were you there Sokka?" Suki asked, looking at Sokka with concern.

"I was captured."

"I can see that but where are the others?"

"I don't know... I left them."

"Why?"

"I don't want to talk about it. Alright, Azula's ship is down there. All of you need to find the small ship located in the belly of the main ship and escape. I don't know where you should go, but perhaps try the Fire Nation. Hide in plain sight. Or go to the Earth Kingdom and hide in plain sight. Do something." Sokka said, slowly climbing out of the window as he noticed Azula stepping out of her Gondola and glaring up at him along with Ty Lee and Mai behind her.

"SOKKA! Where are you going?"

"I'm going to hold her back. You guys need to escape."

"I'm not leaving without you!"

"Yes you are!"

"No Sokka! I love you!" Suki yelled out, getting ready to climb out of the gondola with him. Sokka climbed back in and held her from behind, like a lover would, only to send some lightning into her body, paralyzing her though she was not unconcious.

"I guess you loved me with your lips on another man..." Sokka said so softly, only she was able to hear it. He then spoke up for everyone to hear. "She will be back in five minutes. In that time, you MUST get moving on the small ship. Do not come back for me or you will all be screwed! Trust me! I've planned this far and got us out of here! When you guys get a good distance away from the main ship, use the flare. NOW MOVE!" Sokka said as the Gondola was finally at the top. Sokka climbed out and climbed onto the metal wire before electrifying his feet and skating down the wire to Azula.

* * *

Azula stepped out of the Gondola and looked over at the guards.

"Who allowed them to escape?! Who is responsible for this!"

No one answered and Ty Lee tapped onto Azula's shoulder.

"WHAT?!"

"Look over there." Ty Lee pointed, pointing at a silhouette coming from the rails. Everyone was surprised to see Sokka sliding down without even breaking a sweat. "Oh it's the cutie!" Ty Lee said happily, only for a blast of light blue energy to come from Sokka's hands and knock away all the guards nearby, sending them into the metal walls. They were also sticking to the walls like they were glued there.

Azula narrowed her eyes. "Did the peasant..."

Mai sighed. "I thought he wasn't a bender."

"He isn't! He is not supposed to be... the little peasant is a bender all along?"

"That wasn't any type of bending I've ever seen... except your lightning." Ty Lee said with a smile.

"That is impossible. He is water tribe... He can't be a fire bender, and that was not lightning that fire benders bend!"

* * *

Sokka jumped off the railing and landed about ten yards away from the trio of evil.

"Were you looking for me?" He asked with a smirk. "I'm so flattered."

Azula growled and shot a blue flame from her fist, sending it at Sokka who conjured up a small shield, blocking the blast though it exploded on contact with the shield but it did nothing else. Mai drew three of her trademark shuriken daggers and tossed them at Sokka but he zapped them with his lightning and threw them right back at Mai who was wide eyed as she was stuck against the metal wall due to her daggers snagging her clothes.

Ty Lee flipped over to Sokka and began to do their dance, Sokka dodging her blows barely while Ty Lee attempted to numb him completely.

"Hehe, hi cutie. I didn't know you were a bender."

"I... just... learned... about... it... myself." Sokka said, paying more attention to dodging her blows.

"This is so fun isn't it! We are dancing!"

Sokka jumped backwards, getting a breather if only for a second. "This isn't exactly the kind of dancing I like!"

"Aww, you look like you are having fun though! You big liar you." Ty Lee said, leaping over to Sokka who quickly sent a small jolt of lightning into her body, sending her body into a heap.

"HA! You aren't the only one who can make people collapse! That was my paralyzing attack!" Sokka claimed proudly putting a thumb against his chest like he was a hot shot. "I call it, Shock and Awe. I shock you and you are paralyzed with awe."

It was then he quickly ducked under a blast of fire, which was sent by Azula. Azula was watching him and studying him while he took down her two friends, so she was able to get a reading upon him. Azula, like Sokka, is a fantastic tactician not to mention a beautiful and scary teenager, who was also a fire bending prodigy, mastering a new color of flame that no other bender was capable of.

Sokka smirked. "Your aim sucks." Sokka said, before he turned his head to the sound of a flare and the sight of a flare. They were a good distance away so it was time for Sokka to get out.

"Don't be so cocky peasant... just because you gained some new powers, don't think you are a match against me!" Azula declared, pounding flame after flame at Sokka who quickly put up the bubble shield, protecting him from the flames which exploded on impact. Sokka grinned cockily and then his face went into afraid mode while his eyes went wide. He saw and heard the lightning bending from Azula, who was doing her little motions. Azula shot her lightning at Sokka and Sokka was too slow to dodge. He quickly put out both of his hands and turned his head away, doing the normal reaction of blocking something. He also closed his eyes and accepted his fate.

Sokka was afraid of the lightning Azula uses. He saw it many times, where it was used to smash down the giant wall of rock Toph used back when the gang was chased by Azula while they were all tired. So he was unable to form a shield as the fear froze his reactions mostly.

When the smoke cleared, Sokka opened his eyes and noticed that the lightning was in a ball in one of his palms. Azula was staring at him with shock before Sokka grinned. He closed his palm and sucked in the lightning, where he felt his body rejuvenating. You could see lightning arcing through his fingers and just arcing off of his body, showing off the energy he had. Azula just realized that she just gave him more power.

Sokka smiled and sent two fists into the metal floor at his feet, sending a wave of lightning to Azula, which was moving quickly towards her. Azula kicked off of the metal railing she was backed against and prepared to kick Sokka in the face, but Sokka countered with the blast of lightning energy he used on the guards and sent her flying towards the boiling lake.

"Azula!" Mai yelled out, watching her friend go for the boiling lake below. Sokka however shot out a lightning bolt and attached to to Azula before she landed in the water and brought her onto the metal platform. He then dragged her into the main facility and over to a cooler that was used for the most... violent inmates and shoved her inside before closing both of the sliding doors. He then used lightning to melt the hinges before running out out the facility. He grabbed onto a metal man hole cover that was used for emergencys and used lightning to pull it out of its hinges before tossing it onto the ground. He stepped on it and used lightning to juice and he flew off.

Sokka made his way to Azula's ship and snuck in through the anchor hole, moving silently through her ship to a ventilation grate, where he would hide until he was close enough to land to escape from her ship. He had planned for everything, including Azula's arrival. He was a master mind. He was Sokka. The brains of the group... or at least when he was part of the group.

* * *

An hour later, they had finally got the doors unlocked and unmelted of the cooler. When the door's were opened, a shivering and very irate Princess Azula was seen where she was seething in rage.

"Where is he?!"

Ty Lee pointed to the sky. "He flew."

"He flew?!"

Mai sighed. "He flew on a man hole cover. He's long gone."

"THAT WATER TRIBE PEASANT IS GOING TO REGRET EVERYTHING!"

"After our vacation of course." Ty Lee pointed out. "It's time for a break and you know it."

Azula sighed. "Yes yes, I promised us all a long vacation after we took down Ba Sing Se."

Ty Lee cheered happily while Mai was gloomy as usual.

Azula, had officially lost a real fight. She has been beaten before, but only by underhanded tricks or multiple people. Never before had a single person beaten her. This was not going to fly.

* * *

**Eh. read. Review. Moo. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing. Enjoy. **

* * *

Two weeks have passed since Sokka arrived on Azula's boat and after two days of stealing food from the kitchen and more importantly from Azula's royal dinner, which he heard her temper about it, he took off when they ported at the Earth Kingdom. He had escaped by flying off and got a good ten miles before he walked. Sokka walked around the Earth Kingdom, heading in no real direction. He ended up in Ba Sing Se, where the giant wall was taken down and he had to sneak in by flying over the wall and the guards, high up in the air in the clouds. He had to hold his breath though up there, but he made it to the city where he donned a brown cloak and let his wolf tail down. He had changed out of his fire nation uniforms into more... local clothes from the commoners.

So two weeks have passed and Sokka was currently in a high end bar, that even the fire nation like to use. It was originally a very popular tea shop, but it was turned into a bar. He was sitting at the bar itself, not at a booth, and was drinking root beer as he wasn't a fan of alcohol nor was he really old enough, but he looked like he was old enough to be 18, so it was ok. Sokka was 16 years old and he was 15 when he was first with the avatar. Sokka was quiet as he was thinking about what his plans were now that he left the gang and got bending powers. Unknown to him, evil was coming.

* * *

Azula was walking through Ba Sing Se as she was forced to come here by Ty Lee who had heard that they had great drinks at a bar here. She begged Azula constantly until she gave in and Mai really didn't care either way. She was just tired of being bored, so she really wanted this vacation to be over with unless something interesting happened. As they entered the bar, Ty Lee gasped in admiration at how... not seedy it looked. It looked really well kept and it didn't look like too many criminals stepped in here. Mai sighed in disappointment.

"I was really hoping it was..."

"Darker?" Azula offered. "More seedy and disgusting?"

"I was thinking gloomy but you are right too." Mai said with a sigh.

"Your aura is just so blech and grey. You really need more happy in your life."

"Tsch."

Azula rolled her eyes at her two friends and really wondered how she got them in the first place. It was then Ty Lee made a squeal of happiness and shock.

"Is that the cutie?!" Ty Lee exclaimed happily from her spot in the door before she began to flip over and over to the bar on the other end of the building.

Azula narrowed her eyes. "It is that little peasant..." Azula stated, making her way over with Mai.

"At least someone interesting is here... maybe he can make this fun..."

Sokka raised his hand and ordered another root beer when he felt two arms slink around his neck and a familiar voice.

"Hi handsome!" Ty Lee said, leaning her head on Sokka's shoulders.

Sokka's eyes went wide and his right hand began to spark with lightning which began to arc between his fingers. He began to raise his hand when three daggers struck his cloak and pinned his arm to the table. With all this commotion, the entire bar was turned towards the four.

"Relax, we aren't here to kill you. We are are on vacation." Mai said unhappily.

Sokka turned his head and stared up at Azula who was glaring down at him with golden eyes.

"You are lucky we are off duty peasant."

"I believe it is you who is lucky you are off duty... so I don't have to embarrass you again." Sokka said with a grin. Azula's eye twitched, seeing him mocking her defeat at the boiling rock.

Ty Lee still kept her arms around his neck, smiling happily.

"So what are you doing here? Where are your buddies?"

Sokka looked into his root beer and took a swig. "I left."

Azula raised a brow at this curious. "Why did you leave?" Ty Lee asked. "You were like best friends!"

"I was called useless and we had a falling out to be it short."

"But you aren't useless." Mai said.

Ty Lee nodded. "You have the greatest plans, matching Azula in her strategic ideas. Even Azula acknowledges your plans rival hers."

"I acknowledge nothing. He is not my equal."

"Your right about that... I'm better." Sokka said with a grin, which got him a death glare from Azula and some blue fire coming from her palms. Ty Lee released Sokka and blocked him from Azula.

"No fighting Azula. We are on vacation."

"I hate all of you." Azula growled out, leaving the bar and leaving the three behind. She was fustrated beyond belief at the fact that she was unable to touch Sokka due to Mai and Ty Lee getting in the way. Damn this vacation!

Sokka turned to Ty Lee and Mai. "So you are on vacation here...?"

"We said that like five times now stupid." Mai replied, sitting on a stool in the corner, lazily playing with her daggers. Sokka had given back the daggers she used on him.

"I'm not stupid... I was just confirming."

"You're stupid."

"I think he's adorable!"

"That's three different thing's you've said to describe him." Mai pointed out. "So which one is he?"

"Handcuteable." Sokka said, speaking up.

"That's not a word." Mai said.

"You are so adorcutesome!" Ty Lee said, snuggling Sokka's neck.

Mai sighed at the two, seeing how just alike they were. Both were retarded.

Ty Lee released Sokka and took a seat next to Sokka with a big smile on her face.

"This is the first time we get to talk for real. Usually we are fighting! I'm so glad you are here! You just made this vacation 100 times better!"

Sokka raised a brow as he was still a bit cautious towards the girls, but more for Azula he supposed. He really didn't consider Ty Lee that much of a threat at the moment, due to her actions towards him. He had to admit though, she was really cute.

"I suppose it is the first time... so, where are you heading next?"

"The Fire Nation beach at Ember Island." Ty Lee said.

"The Beach? I don't think I've ever been to one. I've never really lived in a warm place and we never were able to take a vacation there."

"You can come with us." Ty Lee said. "Come to the beach with us."

Sokka looked at her with a surprised expression before he busted out laughing. "HAHAHAHAHA! I'm not one of you. Going to the fire nation is such a silly idea! Hahah. Good one Ty Lee." Sokka laughed out, holding his sides.

Ty Lee pouted as she wasn't joking, but she said nothing. She really was cute even when pouting.

* * *

Aang and the gang were in the fire nation now, finally arriving at a cave where they all sat down inside, with a defeated expression on their faces. They had lost Ba Sing Se to Azula and the fire nation. Azula was always a few steps ahead of them and without Sokka, they couldn't hope to beat her planning. Aang grew hair and no longer had his staff, which he burned in the lava.

"I miss Sokka." Aang said, his knees to his chest and his arms wrapped around his legs.

"We all do Aang... but we chased him away." Katara said with a sigh.

"I for once agree that I miss Sokka... losing sucks."

"He will come back guys. I know he will." Katara said, trying to keep it all together for the group.

"I hope so..." Aang said. "We really need him..."

"He will come back. I know it!" Katara said. "Until then, we need to keep on moving forward to defeat the fire lord... the invasion is still going to continue."

Aang nodded. "You're right... we can still win this." Aang said with a smile. "Plus Sokka is like his boomerang. It always comes back."

* * *

Azula walked into the bar and made her way over to the trio, one of which was not even socializing with the other two. She was too busy being bored. Azula took a look over at Ty Lee and Sokka, seeing how easily they were chatting and an evil smile graced her lips. She always had a air of confidence around her and an evil smirk on top of that, but this one was just devious!

"Ty Lee, Mai. It's time to go. I'm ready for the beach."

"Aww, but Azula! I'm still talking with Sokka."

"Take him with us." She said, though it was more like a demand.

Sokka shook his head. "I'm sorry but no. I'm not going to the fire nation with you... not in a million years would I go with you..." Sokka said

Azula turned her golden eyes and stared into his own. "I don't believe I asked..."

Ty Lee smiled and before Sokka could react, Ty Lee had made his body completely numb while also knocking him out. Ty Lee was going to have a cute boy with her at the beach! She was victorious. She picked up Sokka and left with him bridal style, taking him off to the transports.

Mai looked over at Azula with a look of amusement. "You are taking him with us?"

"Ty Lee would be so sad if the peasant wasn't with us." Azula said, defending her actions. Mai rolled her eyes.

"I'm so sure you are doing this for her sake..."

"What does that mean?!"

Mai looked over at the evil princess. "You heard me... you don't care that Ty Lee wants him with us... you want him here... are you crushing on the boy?"

"What?! NO! Don't be absurd! I am just going to get my revenge on him for putting me in the cooler!"

"Ah, uh huh." Mai said, no longer caring as she got up from her stool and followed Ty Lee's idea and left for the transport tank.

Azula growled at her friend but walked out with her, climbing into the transport tank before telling the driver to head for the boat, who quickly obliged and moved out.

* * *

Katara woke up shivering in the middle of the night, looking around the cave. They were dressed in fire nation clothes now as they had raided this farm for clothes. She noticed that there was nothing in the cave but her friends which included Appa and Momo who were snuggling together. She was sweating hard and panting, her body shivering.

Aang woke up and looked over at Katara, concern all over his sleepy face. "You alright Katara?"

"Yea... just a nightmare."

"Oh... alright..." Aang said before yawning and falling back asleep.

Katara clutched her dress top and gulped. _'Something is wrong with Sokka... It felt like a great evil was wrapping around him... Sokka... come home.'_

* * *

Sokka woke up and found himself on a bed in a fire nation ship. He closed his eyes, opened them, rubbed them and closed them again before he remembered what happened. He was attacked by Ty Lee and taken hostage! He was on Azula's ship, which was not good... not good at all. Sokka was dooooooooomed!

* * *

Ty Lee on the other hand was flipping all around her large room, happy as can be. She had Sokka with her, the cutest boy she can remember. Her vacation was getting better and better!

* * *

**Read. Review. Mooooooo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here you go. Enjoy.**

**Sorry for the late update. My job is not an easy one and its hectic. And its just getting worse and WORSE. I have to be up at 2 a.m to deliver this load on the 9th.. V.V I very sad. **

* * *

Sokka was quick and made his way out of his room, which wasn't locked, stupid fire nation, and ran down the hallway. He had to escape this ship, as he could NOT go to the FIRE NATION with AZULA who was the FIRE PRINCESS. He was Sokka of the WATER TRIBE. Yes, it wouldn't be the smartest idea to go with them but he was kidnapped! He was taken hostage and now he must escape or he was going to be killed! Or locked away in a dungeon with no meat! The horror! He was going to be captured and locked away in a cell with only veggies to eat! The inhumanity! I mean it is the Fire Nation... they could totally do that to him... as punishment for his work with the avatar.

As Sokka dashed down the halls of the unfamiliar ship, though he was there before but he was in a ventilation shaft, he was heading towards a large metal seal which he assumed was the way out. As he approached it, he was suddenly struck in the side by three metal daggers, pinning him to the wall. It was Mai!

"I was told to not let you escape. Sorry." Mai said unhappily.

Sokka dug out the daggers with his powers, pinning Mai against the wall with her own weapons.

"Oh yea... forgot you could do that... oh well I tried." Mai said, just laying there.

Sokka opened up the metal hatch and was assaulted with fresh air. When he got outside his eyes went wide at the sight of the Great Gates of Azulon, which was a gate that protected the Fire Nation homeland from the sea. Sokka quickly got a hold of himself and ran back into the ship, looking for the kitchen. He knew where it was from the shafts, so he climbed into the nearby vents and began to make his way to the kitchen. As he neared the kitchen, his mouth began to water at the smell of delicious meat. It was the smell of a hippo cow roasting over a fire. Sokka opened the vent to the kitchen and walked over to the meat which was being roasted over a fire. Sokka inched closer and closer to the delicious meat, but he quickly shook his head as his senses came back. He grabbed a giant metal pan and ran back into the vents, climbing back to the exit of the ship. As he made his way out of the ship and towards the edge, a massive fire ball went in front of him, getting him to halt before he felt numb and fell onto his face.

Azula and Ty Lee attacked him! Sokka's face began to tear up as he lied there, unable to move and escape from the girls.

"I knew you would try and escape at some point... if only you were a few seconds faster, you would have gotten away. Tsk tsk."

"Damn my love for meat..." Sokka cried out as he was being dragged back into the ship by Ty Lee.

"Hehe, let's go have some fun cutie!" Ty Lee giggled out.

* * *

Sokka was dragged into a room covered with a bunch of pink fluff. Yes... the room was entirely pink... girly... He was thrown onto a pink covered bed and Sokka died from the girlygirlness. Ok not really but he wanted to die. He groaned unhappily as if he was dying when he heard the metal door shut and he knew he was alone with Ty Lee... He was face down on the bed of course, so he could only see darkness, though he was able to move his head and neck so he eventually moved it to look in one direction, but he was unable to see above him or behind him. After about two minutes, he found himself sitting up by Ty Lee helping him up and that is when he found out he was bottomless and then she removed his shirt.

"HEY! What are you doing to me?!"

Ty Lee smiled at him and went over to a closet, opening the door and smiling.

"FUN!"

"Sweet Mother of the Spirits!" Sokka voiced out, his eyes wide...

* * *

Azula was sitting at the royal mess hall table, sitting on her throne that was at the head of the royal table where she could see everybody that would come in. The Royal Mess Hall was a smaller room then the main one, and it sat about thirty people though only three people ever sat there. Azula and Mai were sitting next to each other, preparing to eat the dinner set before them when Azula put her utensils down.

"It's been twenty minutes since the dinner was finished cooking... where is Ty Lee?"

Mai shrugged and continued to eat her dinner, not caring for anything.

Azula stood up and headed out of the mess hall, heading through the ship and to Ty Lees room. She opened up the door and she was stunned with silence at what was before her. A half naked Sokka... His shirt was gone and he was wearing some kind of pink frilly dress. He was obviously still numb, though it was wearing off obviously as he was moving his torso side to side to stop Ty Lee who was attempting to put on the top half of the dress.

"No I don't wanna wear the dress!"

"But you look so pretty in it!"

"I don't care. I've had enough of dresses back on Kyoshi Island!"

"Aww but these dresses are prettier!"

"That's good for you but I'm a man!"

Azula interrupted with a quick cough and looked at Ty Lee.

"Dinner is ready Ty Lee... are you coming?"

Sokka looked over at Azula, a bit frozen at her presence, in which Ty Lee used that moment and succeeded in placing Sokka in a complete pink outfit.

"One more outfit and we will come! I promise! Doesn't he looks so cute in the dress Azula?! He's just getting even cuter!"

Azula rolled her eyes and began to walk away.

"NO DON'T GO. IM SORRY FOR PUTTING YOU IN THE COOLER. SAVE ME!" Sokka yelled to the retreating Azula as the door to Ty Lee's room slowly and ominously closed.

* * *

About ten minutes later, Ty Lee came back with a renumbed Sokka, dressed in a completely new and revealing outfit. It was basically only a thong that left nothing to the imagination. It was so tight and snug that it just modeled itself around his waist... giving the girls quite an eyeful. Sokka had suffered through so much fashion hell! He was forced to wear multiple kinds of outfits, mostly dresses. He was completely under the control of Ty Lee who had tortured him with one of the worst tortures a man can suffer.

Mai looked up from her meal and raised a brow.

"What is he wearing?"

"It was an outfit I had in my drawer! It did have another piece to it which was two link cuffs, but I couldn't find those."

"That's an outfit... It's just... a thong." Mai said.

Azula was stunned with silence at seeing Sokka in the lack of dress. She now had a good look at him. Extremely muscular, though was not overbearing with it. He had some fat on his body, but it was mostly muscle. He was also packing quite the impressive amount of heat. She always thought the Water Tribe Peasant was quite good looking, but she only had glances at him and didn't really pay him that much attention, but now that she had all the time to look at him, she was impressed. He wasn't the best looking male that she has seen, but considering that he was a warrior and now a bender, a very intelligent man who gave her a run for her money, he was obviously a much better man then any of the suitors who came before him, not that Sokka was a suitor and not that Azula was interested in the man... peasant!

Azula blushed and shook her head, letting out a normal growl and a scowl, going back to eating her dinner. She took to ignoring Ty Lee's and Sokka's interaction.

"Open wide!"

"I hate you." Sokka said, opening his mouth wide for the meat.

"That's a good boy!"

"I hate you so much." Sokka said again, opening his mouth for the delicious meat.

"Here comes the battleship!" Ty Lee cooed, putting a big chunk of the meat into his mouth, which he chewed happily.

_'Damn my love for meat. It's so yummy! I've betrayed myself for meat! I'm awful!'_

Mai rolled her eyes at the two, going back to eating her meal in her gloomy silence.

* * *

About an hour later, they arrived at ember island, in which Sokka was finally able to move which meant escape! As Mai, Azula, Sokka and Ty Lee were heading towards the exit of the ship, Mai stopped and kept Sokka with her as the other two went off to the beach!

"What?" Sokka asked, looking at Mai.

"We are on vacation. No one is here to turn you in or hurt you... for the moment."

"Gee, that makes me feel so much better. Sure, ill stay with the Fire Nation girls who have attempted to kill me on more than one occasion."

"We are at the beach. You said yourself you wanted to go to the beach once. Now is your chance."

"I'm not one of you... doesn't this feel awkward for you?"

"No... it was more awkward at dinner."

Sokka's face saddened quickly.

"I don't wanna talk about _that_."

"Come and have some fun. Plus... how are you going to get out of here? Sure you could fly but you have to stop sometime and I'm sure you won't make it very far." Mai said, heading out to join up with her friends.

Sokka grumbled unhappily and followed them, wearing a spare change of pants Ty Lee had given him. It was part of some kind of outfit she had which was for men. As he exited the ship, he was frozen in awe at the scene before him. It was the beach! It had quite a lot of people there, though it wasn't crowded in the least! It was amazing and beautiful to Sokka who grew up surrounded by Ice. He was also quite pleased with what the females were wearing... which was next to nothing. Yes. The beach was paradise.

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo. **

**I'ts a been shorter than my normal writing chapter, but only by 300 words... plus I kind of felt lazy and didn't wanna combine the next chappy with this one. Oh well. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Herre you go. Next chapy. Couldn't update last night and the night before because of the servers being down. Oh wells. Here you goes :3**

* * *

Sokka followed the group from the back, looking at his surroundings. He noticed that no one recognized him without his wolf tail or his water tribe warrior clothes. He felt... like he had a fresh start. Sokka had considered staying with this group, in the back of his mind of course. It was the part of his mind that was known for stupid ideas... He was considering staying with them again, this time it was at the forefront of his mind, as it was actually becoming a good idea in his mind... which scared him. He was considering staying despite the fact he knew how cruel Azula can be and how quickly he could get himself in trouble with these girls since they could turn him in at any moment, yet he trusted Mai. Mai and the group said they were on vacation and he had learned to trust other warriors. It's a honor code thing.

He kept his distance of course to the other girls, his pace slow and deliberate. He was in deep thought, confusion and conflicting feelings running all around his head. He always considered himself the greatest warrior and the brains of the avatar group, yet here he was probably doing the stupidest thing that he has ever done. Yet, why did he also want to stay? Why? Why was he wanting to stay with the enemy? He didn't know... or perhaps he did but was unable to admit it... was he falling for Ty Lee? Was he developing some sort of odd crush on the circus dwelling female? No. He wasn't. At least, that was what he told himself. All of his thoughts came to an end when a fire ball ended came at him. He was slow to react, but barely brought up a small shield, destroying the fire ball though it ended up sending him flying a few yards back.

"You!" Shouted a familiar angry voice.

Ty Lee was quick and jumped in front of Zuko, blocking him from attacking Sokka again.

"Stop it, we are on vacation."

"Do you not know who he is?!"

"Calm down Zuzu, he is with us for now. We picked him up in the Earth Kingdom. Come and relax."

Zuko looked at Azula with confusion on his face as he was trying to figure out what was going on here. Azula gave him a look that said, 'I'm not entirely sure either what is going on, but it is how it is.' Zuko sighed and walked over with Mai to a blanket under an umbrella where they would hide for a while.

Sokka watched as Ty Lee was approached by a boy, who was quite eager to talk to her. He offered to help her unpack and he did with much gusto, his speed unfathomable. He really was attracted to the girl, which Sokka supposed was possible. Ty Lee was very pretty, as was Azula and Mai, despite the fact they were the enemy. Or was... he doesn't know anymore. He also watched as Azula watched on the display between Ty Lee and the two boys that were now vying for her attention, with jealousy. At least he assumed it was. He had to figure it was jealousy because she had to be lonely in terms of boys. I mean, its Azula right? Very vicious and evil mannered, intimidating everyone around her. He knew that is how she controlled the two girls. Intimidation. Sokka sighed and rubbed his messy hair with fustration, not understanding anything that was going on with him. He was changing and he wasn't sure why.

Sokka walked away from the group, catching the eye of the Princess and Ty Lee, all of which were quite attracted to the boy, though in Azula's case, she was unsure why. He was the enemy. He was the reason she failed so many times, all because his strategys were as good as her own, if not better. She knew that he was a much better man than any man she knew of, any man that ever tried to court her, not that he was. Yet, here she was, attracted to the enemy... and a water tribe member to be exact. Ty Lee was not feeling any sort of confusion for her own attraction. She liked the guy ever since she met him. While she didn't know him that well, she knew that she liked him. Attraction at first sight.

Sokka groaned as he was walking in circles around the beach, trying to get his head back on straight. He wanted to understand his feeling but nothing came up. What was his destiny? Why was he here? Why did fate place him here? What was his purpose now? Was he going to join the fire nation? No... No he refused to believe that is why. He hated the Fire Nation for what they are doing, but then why... why is he here?!

Sokka roared in fustration and as he did so, he released multiple powerful bolts of lightning into the sky, which shook everyone from their own business and all their attention was on him. While only a few saw the lightning, they heard the thunder which was so close by, they knew it came from him. He looked around and saw that he made a scene, so he just began to whistle innocently and walk off, which wasn't working so well since everyone was still looking at him for a few seconds longer, before going back to their normal activities. Azula and the gang however, were still watching him. Zuko was intrigued himself because he knew something was off with the water tribe member. He could have sworn the boy used lightning, but he wasn't fire nation right? Zuko shrugged it off and went back to dealing with his gloomy cranky girlfriend.

Sokka was approached by two men, one had hair that covered a lot of his face, and the other was a musuclar boy with a pony tail.

"We saw what you did... and we were wondering if you would like to come to a party we are hosting." Asked the muscular pony tail.

"Yea, that was really something. The lightning. So you in?"

Sokka shrugged. "Maybe. If there is meat I will definitely consider it."

"There will be a lot of food, including meat. Hope you come." Said the pony tail, before walking off to join the beach party.

Sokka walked off, exploring the island itself. He heard of Ember Island before, knowing it was the entertainment capital for the Fire Nation, but he never wanted to go since it was Fire Nation. Now that he was here, he might as well explore it.

* * *

About three hours later, night time had began to fall. It was almost completely night time and it wasn't really dusk anymore. As Sokka began to lose vision of the island, he decided it was time to go to the party. I mean, there wasn't much else to do around here as he was essentially a prisoner here, though he had some freedom.

* * *

After about twenty minutes of walking, he had arrived at the party as some other guests were entering, and he was waved in by Chan, who was the pony tail boy. He entered the party and made his way over to the buffet table immediately, his attention drawn to the delicious smells that came from the meats. Yes there was meats! So many different kinds of meat and there was so much of it. He had a giant plate full of meat in no time.

As he made his way around the party, he noticed Zuko and Mai on a bench, completely bored. They were just sitting there, unhappy, though they both were always unhappy Sokka noted. He then watched as Ty Lee was completely surrounded by boys, all of which were asking which one she liked the most. She was in a pinch so Sokka just watched, amused. He wasn't going to rescue her after what she did to him. The horror of the pink... It was then her eyes caught his and when a boy asked, which one did she _like _she immediately leapt over them and over to Sokka.

"I like Sokka!" Said Ty Lee with gusto, before planting a kiss on his lips, which got all the boys to face fault in defeat. Sokka on the other hand was so stunned, he dropped his plate of meat. When Ty Lee released his lips, he immediately fell to his knees.

"NO! My meat! My delicious meat. It's all ruined!" Sokka sobbed as Ty Lee made her way over to Azula who looked at them with jealousy, especially Ty Lee kissing the Water Tribe boy.

"Thank goodness Sokka and you are here. All those boys wouldn't leave me alone. They all like me too much."

Azula scoffed. "You can't be this ignorant Ty Lee..."

Ty Lee looked at her with slight hurt. "What do you mean?"

"They only like you because your a tease. You aren't a challenge. It's not as if they care for you."

Ty Lee ended up crying, which got the attention of Sokka who was picking up the meats that he dropped. All the ruined meat... all the precious meat... his precious...

"Ok ok ok." Azula said quickly, holding her arms. "I didn't mean it... I only said it cause I was... jealous." Azula said, whispering the jealous part.

"You are jealous of me?" Ty Lee asked, already perked back up. She really was a happy go lucky person. "You are the most beautiful, smartest, perfect girl in the world."

"Well you are right about all those things but the boys just don't like me. They all seem to think I would do something horrible to them."

Ty lee giggled. "That's because you probably would do something horrible to them. I'm sure they are just intimidated by you. Ok, if you want a boy to like you, just look at him and smile a lot. Also laugh at his jokes, even if it isn't funny."

"That seems awfully shallow and demeaning. Let's try it." Azula said happily.

* * *

Sokka came back from the buffet table, with more meat then last time. He had to make up for dropping the last plate. He had a super happy smile on his face, as meat was good everywhere, even in the Fire nation. It was his one weakness! As Sokka passed Azula and Ty Lee, as he was heading towards the deck to eat in peace, he was stopped by Azula calling out to him.

"Sokka, wanna take a walk with me?"

Sokka turned to Azula with a bit of fear in his eyes and he gulped. He nodded slowly.

"U-Uh s-sure?" Sokka replied weakly, heading out of the party with Azula.

Sokka still carried his plate of meat which he was happily munching on, though he was still a bit wary of the Fire Princess next to him, who was looking kind of nervous.

_'Damn it Ty Lee. You made it look so easy back there...'_

"So..." Azula began, only for Sokka to rear back and immediately bow his head to her.

"I'm sorry for locking you in the cooler! Please dont kill me!"

Azula looked at him with surprise and she let out a laugh, this one a genuine laugh. She never thought that the boy that she had deemed as her equal, would be apologizing profusely and would be scared of her. I mean, she loved her enemies scared of her but this boy was her equal. Her eyes went wide at the realization, realizing that she just said Sokka was his equal. She also didn't call him peasant anymore, which was shocking to her.

"I'm not here to kill you... not yet at least. I just wanted to walk and talk... plus you already suffered enough from Ty Lee's hands. I just don't feel the need to punish you personally anymore."

"Oh... ok...?" Sokka said slowly, walking again with Azula as they walked along the beach at night. Sokka returned to eating his meat. Sokka was confused. He was sure Azula would still kill him even after Ty Lee made him go thru the horrifying experience.

They walked in silence together for many minutes, just walking along the sand together alone. It was a beautiful night as the moon was full and the stars were shining bright. Many stars were out tonight and it was almost the same sky as it was back in the south pole, Sokka noted. Azula took a seat around a fire pit, taking a seat on a log. Sokka decided to sit next to her, albeit on the far end of the log, as he was still a bit cautious around her.

Sokka had deemed he was safe for now as they were on vacation, as no one had attempted to hurt him except for Zuko who quickly left him alone. He wasn't in any danger for the moment but he still wasn't sure what was going on with his life anymore. Sokka shook his head in fustration, only to look at Azula who was looking up at the stars. Sokka looked up as well and he decided to break the silence.

"It's pretty isn't it?" Sokka asked.

"I always liked the stars, ever since I was a child. My mother and I used to look up at them every night."

"I don't remember much of my mother, but I do remember looking up at the stars and making funny pictures with my finger and telling her about it."

There was silence between them and it was then Ty Lee and Mai made their way over to them, Zuko absent. Azula looked over at them and looked at Mai specifically. She pointed up to the beach house that Zuko and Azula owned. Azula got up and made her way to the house.

Sokka got up and sat on a rock against the cliff wall, just about ten yards away from the area. He had to think about some things.

* * *

About five minutes later, Azula and Zuko returned and they sat around the fire, though Zuko was more of standing near the ocean. They began to talk about fire and burning, while Sokka was looking out at the ocean, his knees tucked against his chest as he was thinking about what he was going to do and what he was supposed to be doing now.

Sokka felt regret now for leaving Aang, Katara and Toph, not to mention Momo and Appa, but he was just unable to go back to them. He knew even back then it was wrong for him to leave, but he was just so angry. He made a few mistakes in his life, but he was just so different from them. He was never a fighter like them... he did feel useless a lot and when the two told him he was... he just had enough. He had to find his own path, his own destiny. He knew it was no longer with them. He knew deep down it was no longer with the group that he used to be with, but it was something else. Was his destiny tied with Azula and the rest of them? Sokka pondered it and looked over at the group, hearing what they were talking about.

It seemed like a heated argument, but it just looked like friends getting things off their chest. First there was Zuko burning a family portrait, then saying Ty Lee was a circus freak, which was true she was, though Sokka never thought of it in a bad way. Ty Lee saying it was a compliment due to her life at home and then Mai mentioning something about multiple boyfriends because of attention issues. Then Ty Lee talking about Mai's gloomy dingy aura and then some confession about Mai's life not being easy either. Sure she had everything she wanted, but she had to behave and keep in line for her father. Then there was something about bad skin and Zuko going off on a rant about his father burning him. It was then Zuko talked about being angry and Sokka's attention was right on him and he listened hard. He was learning more about Zuko now and he learned that Zuko was the reason Ba Sing Se fell. This was something that intrigued Sokka immensely. Sokka began to think that his destiny was intertwined with this group and perhaps this was the way it was meant to be all along. He didn't know what kind of road it was going to be, but he knew that he had to travel this way.

"What about you?" Mai asked, looking over at Sokka. Sokka looked over at the group who stared at him.

"What about me?"

"Why do you look so angry?" Ty Lee asked. "You've been looking so angry and frustrated ever since you arrived here. Why?"

"Why do you think?" Sokka asked, getting up from his rock and walking over to the group. "Why do you think I am like this? Do you not know who I am? I used to be someone you guys chased and hunted down. I used to travel with the avatar and fight you guys. Yet, here I am now walking among you... and honestly, I don't know what to think anymore. I honestly thought I would have been killed already by Azula... yet I am still breathing... and I'm like one of the crew... It's so confusing."

"Why did you leave?" Zuko asked.

"It wasn't my destiny to be with the avatar. I left for a stupid petty reason. They called me useless and I left. I wanted to walk my own path. I regret leaving them for it, but I realize now that being with them wasn't my path to walk. I don't know what to do anymore. I am lost and I am confused. Here I am with my greatest enemies and yet none of you are attempting to kill me. I don't know what to think anymore. Perhaps I'm here because this is my fate or perhaps it's because I'm attracted t-" Sokka stopped himself before speaking any more. He caught himself before saying anything that might get him in trouble.

"Attracted? Who are you attracted to?" Ty Lee asked.

Sokka didn't say a word and Ty Lee kept on pestering him.

Azula raised a brow, looking at the boy. He really was confused and lost. She could understand, considering everything that had transpired.

"I think we all know what your destiny truly is around here... I believe you know what you are doing here with us... Something that has crossed all of our minds at one point..."

Sokka looked at her with confusion before some realization came in. He had learned something about Azula that he never would have thought he knew...

It was from that point on, the group talked into the night, talking about what was going to happen and what needed to happen.

* * *

Then after about an hour of talking, the group, minus Sokka, went back to the party and crashed it, destroying the place.

* * *

About midnight, the group was heading back to the ship as it was time to head back to the Fire Nation. Sokka was in the back of the group, walking up the ships ramp when Azula stopped and walked over to Sokka.

"Don't look too much into this." Azula said, pulling Sokka into a kiss. This came as a shock to everyone, including Azula, though it was moer of a shock to Sokka and Zuko. It was so unAzula like. When Sokka was released, all he could say was...

"H-H-Huh?!" Sokka exclaimed.

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo.**


End file.
